


Живая машина

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Avengers Movie, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подобное стремится к подобному, а старого пса вполне можно выучить новым трюкам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Живая машина

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [The body in the machine](http://trysts.livejournal.com/124016.html#cutid1) авторства trysts.  
> Разрешение на перевод: было честно запрошено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

 

 

_Кто-то взял и превратил милую девочку в монстра.  
«Биошок»_

Впервые он встречает ту, что известна под кодовым именем «Чёрная Вдова» в Тбилиси, в дешёвом номере отеля с отличным видом на Площадь Свободы, где вокруг сточных канав сбивается в мокрые сугробы снег. Постель, на которой он сидит с луком наизготовку, пахнет блевотиной и дешёвым сексом. В тесном шкафу колотит ногами о стенку их объект. В задании чётко сказано: не подпускать девушку к объекту и доставить его живым и желательно невредимым. Но Клинт помнит обо всех тех дрожащих девочках с пустыми глазами в белых фургонах, так что, возможно, он был не очень осторожен, запихивая объект в шкаф. Возможно, он был немного груб, вставляя ему кляп. Может, даже будет сотрясение.  
Допустимый урон, позже напишет он в рапорте. Объект сопротивлялся. Что «сопротивлялся» в данном случае означает «обделался и плакал от страха», он уточнять не будет.  
_— Чёрная Вдова, она придёт за мной. Ты спасёшь меня, da?_  
_— Da, — ответил Клинт и ударил ногой по скривившемуся от слёз лицу._  
Она действительно приходит — и словно несёт с собой всю необузданную ярость своего ушедшего режима. Советская Красная смерть, ответ на американский проект суперсолдата — вот только Кэп пропал без вести, так что про неё тоже забыли до более подходящего времени. На её плечах тяжесть Берлинской стены, в глазах — тени мёртвых принцесс. Клинт не хочет задумываться о причинах внезапно кольнувшей его тоски.  
Чёрная Вдова пинком выбивает дверь, так, что та летит к противоположной стене, и Клинт стреляет. Со времён раскола Советов она причинила им достаточно неприятностей, чтобы попасть в самое начало списка Фьюри на уничтожение. Он не колеблется.  
Как и она.  
Стрела проходит сквозь её волосы, и, вонзившись в стену, взрывается. Клинт впечатлён. Это первый раз на его памяти, когда он промахнулся. А Чёрная Вдова — нет. Она пересекает комнату, впечатывает кулак ему в челюсть. Они вместе падают на пол. Клинт хватает её за мягкие длинные волосы и тянет, пока она не вскрикивает.  
Клинт узнаёт хорошего наёмника с первого взгляда. Чёрная Вдова не солдат, но она убийственно хороша в том, что делает, и её работа частенько включает в себя чьё-нибудь кровопускание. Она бьёт его лбом в лоб, и у него в голове разносится звон. Отталкивает его в сторону, словно уже потеряв к нему интерес. Он не её цель, всего лишь досадная помеха на пути, с которой легко можно расправиться.  
Клинт так не думает. Он хватает её за лодыжку и дёргает, стискивает зубы, услышав хруст костей. Она прикладывается щекой к металлической ножке кровати, и кровь алым пятном синяка расползается под белой кожей. В следующий момент она подаётся вниз, стальной хваткой оплетя Клинта ногами, её колени оказываются вокруг его лица. Он никогда ещё не сталкивался с женщиной, действительно способной сломать противнику шею ногами. Чёрная Вдова же не просто способна — он чувствует, как трещат его кости, и знает, что она доведёт дело до конца.  
Стук шагов по полу — прибыл отряд Фьюри. Клинт и объект были наживкой, и Чёрная Вдова на неё купилась. Пришло время вытянуть блесну.  
Вдова медлит на секунду, словно принимая решение. Затем крепко сжимает его бёдра своими, и он чувствует укол ножом в бок. Нож проникает всё глубже, пока Клинт не начинает задыхаться. Кровь, густая и тёплая, стекает по его спине.  
— Так что ты обо мне не забудешь, da? — протягивает она с нарочито преувеличенным акцентом.  
Он дёргается — недостаточно сильно, чтобы освободиться, но достаточно, чтобы протянуть руку и выхватить закреплённый на бедре кинжал. Она слишком быстро отклоняется — он успевает оставить лишь маленькую алую зарубку на её ключице.  
— Ты тоже, дорогая, — отвечает он.  
Её пальцы ложатся на его коротко стриженные волосы — почти с нежностью. Чёрная _Вдова_ , вспоминает Клинт.  
Затем она приподнимает его голову и бьёт затылком об пол. И снова. И снова. Пока вместо её лица у него в глазах не начинают плясать чёрные звёзды, а по телу не расползается мутная тяжесть. Где-то там, в далёком мире, гремят выстрелы.  
Когда он приходит в себя, Коулсон трясёт его за плечо.  
— И следа не оставила, — говорит он. Его люди вытаскивают из шкафа объект в полуобморочном состоянии.  
— Она знает, когда остановиться, — отвечает Клинт. — Она вам не какое-то типичное советское биооружие.  
Коулсон кивает.  
— Что бы там за последнее время не наизобретали.  
Коулсон странно смотрит на него.  
Клинт пожимает плечами — ощущения, будто кости при малейшем движении размалывают друг друга. Лучше не повторять.  
— Так, к слову пришлось.  
Коулсон помогает ему сесть прямо, дотрагивается до раны на его боку. Почти одобрительно прищелкивает языком.  
— Хорошо она над тобой поработала.  
Его рот полон крови, а взгляд ещё не прояснился — но Клинт всё же улыбается.  
— Она тоже своё получила.

 

Проходит почти шесть месяцев.  
Он в Белграде, у утопающего в электрическом свете президентского дворца, где заседают послы. Люди снуют внизу — маленькие, словно муравьи. Он любит большие расстояния. С них всё видится куда лучше. Можно увидеть картину целиком и рассмотреть её под разными углами. Это уравнение, в котором ему известны все переменные. Он всегда с лёгкостью решит его.  
_Кодовое имя: Хоукай._  
Где-то внизу в толпе затерялась и Чёрная Вдова — словно хамелеон, слившись с обстановкой. Опасная, как река, покрытая льдом, но таящая в глубине горячие потоки. За ней тянется след по всей Евразии, и жертвой может стать любой, лишь бы нашёлся тот, кто готов хорошо заплатить. Да и чем ещё заняться живому оружию?  
Она не первая Чёрная Вдова, за которой охотится Щ.И.Т, но первая, которую Клинт знает лично. Они все были молодыми девушками — много лет назад, когда Россия была частью Союза и отгораживалась от мира железным занавесом.  
Эти хрупкие девушки чем-то напоминали Клинту о неоновых палочках, что в детстве были почти у всех. Сначала кладёшь их в морозилку, чтобы они не потеряли блеск, а потом вытаскиваешь одну, сгибаешь посередине и пользуешься, пока она не перестанет светиться и не превратится в обычную белую пластиковую палочку. Совершенно бесполезную.  
Затем выбрасываешь её и достаёшь новую.  
Отчёты, которые удавалось получить, всегда сопровождались смертью агентов. Фьюри занимался ими в свободное время, когда ничего получше под рукой не было. Они даже разыскали некоторых из них — лишь для того, чтобы дать им шанс на новую жизнь. И некоторые этот шанс приняли — стали жить обычной жизнью, пытались забыть обо всём.  
Другие были похожи на бездомных собак, не видевших от людей ничего хорошего. Они выросли в бешеных животных, норовящих укусить любого, кто имел неосторожность протянуть им руку. Одна из них лишила Фьюри глаза. Порой для одичалых животных усыпление — лишь акт милосердия.  
Десять, считая ту, за которой следил Клинт.  
— Кто же ты, милая? — бормочет он, наводя прицел. Порой ему кажется, что эта Вдова не впишется ни в одну из категорий.  
По прошествии двух часов он замечает её, скользящую между людей, словно рыбёшка в воде. Она смеётся, держа кого-то за руку. Она вписывается в обстановку так легко, будто провела здесь всю жизнь, словно и не она убила столько людей, что их телами можно заполнить свалку на острове Стэнтон. Он задумывается, действительно ли это всего лишь игра. Сам он часто превращается в других людей, если того требует задание. Сутенёр, аферист, старательный брокер, скучающий богатей. Ему интересно, даётся ли ей перевоплощение так же легко.  
Нет, думает Клинт, постукивая пальцами по луку. Нет. Она совершенно искренна во всех своих ролях — убийцы, шпиона, беззаботной девушки на званом вечере. Это часть её. Кривая мозаика, слепленная воедино клеем и слюной с каплей крови, а где-то там, в сердцевине — останки тела маленькой девочки.  
_— Твоя задача — наблюдение, — сказал Фьюри. — Но если увидишь Чёрную Вдову — снимаешь одним выстрелом. — Он неосознанно потянулся к повязке, вокруг которой кожа всё ещё сохраняла лиловый оттенок._  
_— У неё есть настоящее имя, сэр? Я люблю вырезать на стрелах имя своей цели._  
_Фьюри это не смутило._  
_— Неважно. Эта девушка уже не та, кем была._  
_— У Щ.И.Т.а новая политика, «не единого лишнего слова»? — удивился Клинт, и, чуть тише добавил: — Интересно, что бы она сама сказала по поводу имени._  
Он поглаживает лук указательным пальцем. Возможности для прямого выстрела пока нет, но он уже готов его сделать, и его чувства обострены. Он выбирает обычную смертоносную стрелу, ничего особенного. Обычно сотрудники Щ.И.Т.а не занимается убийствами, но если обстоятельства того требуют, если того требует Фьюри — сделать то, что не под силу другим — Клинт никогда не колеблется. В конце концов, сокол — птица хищная.  
Она вновь появляется в его поле зрения — высокая, белокожая, с рыжими волосами, огнём струящимися по спине. Клинт кладёт стрелу на лук, натянувшаяся тетива касается его губ. Он легко целует её — старая привычка, за которую над ним часто посмеиваются. Именно этой привычке он обязан крошечным шрамом в уголке его губ. Собственноручно поставленная метка.  
Чёрная Вдова поворачивается, и он видит белый тонкий шрам на ключице. Она наклоняет голову и, глядя на него, шутливо салютует ему бокалом. Она не забыла о нём. Что ж, он тоже ни о чём не забыл.  
_Стреляй_ , шепчет внутренний голос. Но он делает то, чего не делал с тех пор, как Фьюри, навсегда изменив к лучшему его жизнь, завербовал лучника к себе — он медлит.  
Клинт переживал не лучшие времена, когда Фьюри вышел на него. У тебя есть талант, сказал он ему, почему бы не использовать его для чего-то большего?  
И, чёрт побери, так он и сделал.  
Щ.И.Т превратил его в настоящего солдата — возможно, он и был таким всегда, просто никто не отдавал ему нужных приказов. И пусть даже этот голос лишь озвучивает волю Щ.И.Т.а — но он настолько сроднился с этой чужой волей, что ощущает её частью себя, такой же неотъемлимой, как лежащая на тетиве стрела, как натягивающие лук руки.  
_Стреляй._  
Но он медлит, и мир под его ногами вдруг сотрясается от взрыва, вмиг наполнившись огнём, пеплом и запахом горелой плоти. Толпа мечется во все стороны, пытаясь вырваться из ловушки. Клинт видит сквозь дым, как Чёрная Вдова вонзает нож в податливую плоть своей жертвы, немецкого посла.  
Она наклоняется ближе, почти с нежностью позволяя его голове упасть ей на плечо. Затем она разворачивается, бьёт его по ногам, и тело оседает на пол.  
Она продолжает улыбаться, вновь повернувшись к нему, кровь стекает с рукоятки ножа на её пальцы. _Стреляй_ , требует голос. На сей раз он отпускает тетиву, но она успевает скрыться в бушующей толпе, которая мгновенно поглощает её.  
Его стрела рассекает воздух там, где должна была быть её шея.

 

— Будут проблемы? — интересуется потом Фьюри.  
Клинт закидывает ноги в грязных ботинках на старинный стол. Вся его жизнь в двух словах, думает он, сардонически усмехаясь.  
— Проблемы?  
— С этой женщиной.  
— С женщинами всегда проблемы, — замечает он. — Поэтому с ними так весело.  
Фьюри вздыхает, прищуривается своим единственным глазом.  
— Сейчас неподходящее время для вашего фирменного чувства юмора, агент Бартон.  
— Мой репертуар всегда актуален.  
— Бартон, вы уверены, что справитесь? Чёрная Вдова в высшей степени опасна — в том числе и для себя самой. Вы справитесь? Сможете убить её?  
Клинт убирает ноги и честно обдумывает это. Он вспоминает о гладких изгибах её тела, блеске глаз, остром ноже в боку.  
— Да, — отвечает он. — О да.

 

Две недели спустя Клинт работает в Венесуэле над развалом наркокартеля, и однажды он внезапно открывает глаза посреди ночи. Скользит рукой под подушку, нащупывает тонкую кожу рукоятки ножа.  
— Я бы этого не делала, — говорит Чёрная Вдова, и холодный металл касается его шеи — легко, словно поцелуй. Она, скрестив ноги, сидит на кровати, свободная рука многозначительно давит ему на грудь.  
— Что ж, это первый раз, когда я предпочёл бы не видеть в своей постели красивую женщину, — произносит Клинт.  
— Ты мог выстрелить тогда, в Белграде. Почему ты не воспользовался случаем?  
Он смотрит на неё, смотрит по-настоящему. Несмотря на нож между ними, он сейчас ближе к ней, чем когда-либо. Её кожа нежнее, чем можно подумать, учитывая, чем она занимается. Её глаза пронзительно зелёные, словно витражное стекло, и такие же ясные. Разве не должно быть в них тьмы? Клинт знает, что в его глазах она есть — тень холодных улиц, нищей жизни, дешёвого пойла и чужих кулаков — но сейчас он видит только смотрящую на него Вдову, озарённую лунным светом.  
— Это так тебя интересует?  
— Обычно люди твоей профессии не упускают возможность.  
— Я и не упускал, — говорит он. — Я хотел посмотреть, что ты предпримешь.  
— И что же ты увидел?  
— Именно то, что и ожидал.  
По всей видимости, ответ её удовлетворил — она подаётся назад, возвращает кинжал в набедренную кобуру. Холодная, острая сталь, согретая человеческим теплом, думает Клинт — хороший контраст.  
— Ты в последнее время не очень активна. Неужели великая Чёрная Вдова пресытилась убийствами?  
— Главный плюс в отсутствии начальства — ты работаешь только для себя. Я делаю, что хочу и когда хочу. И пока не появилось ничего достойного моего внимания.  
— Что ж, я польщён, что ты нашла возможность навестить меня.  
— Не стоит. Я пришла убить тебя. Не люблю, когда меня преследуют.  
— И что тебе помешало?  
Окно открыто и ночной бриз играет с её откинутыми на спину рыжими волосами. Даже в бледном свете луны Клинт видит, как остра её улыбка — словно в уголках губ поблескивают крошечные холодные звёзды.  
— Ничего, — отвечает она. — Я решила посмотреть, что ты предпримешь.  
Перекинув ноги через край подоконника, она растворяется в ночи.

 

Санкт-Петербург, три месяца спустя.  
Чёрная Вдова продолжает бездействовать, и это пугает. После почти десятилетия непрекращающегося кровопролития это бездействие кажется чем-то неестественным, чудовищным.  
Клинт отслеживает её до Санкт-Петербурга. Ему интересно, называет ли она сама так этот город. В годы её юности он был Сталинградом (или Ленинградом? Он никогда не мог запомнить точно; интересно, думает он, каково ей было в столь зыбкой реальности, где с лёгкостью перекраивали людей, улицы и города). А когда она проснулась, мир вокруг непоправимо изменился, и предполагалось, что она изменится вместе с ним. Но сейчас она больше машина, чем человек. Как она может так просто взять и измениться? Создание погибшей страны, чей пепел навечно осел на её ресницах.  
Санкт-Петербург — Сталинград — Ленинград — какая в конечном итоге разница? Всё остается, как было — снег, кровь, опустошающие душу воспоминания о девочках, взятых из дома, сломленных, убитых, воскрешённых, собранных заново и превращённых в ладно скроенные машины для убийств с ограниченным сроком службы.  
Мёртвые девочки на снегу, думает Клинт. На самом деле всё крутится вокруг мёртвых девочек на снегу.  
Он находит её возле крошечной лачуги в пятнадцати милях от города, стоящей на коленях в высоком снегу. Он достаёт стрелу, и натянутая тетива подрагивает от напряжения — почти неслышно. Но он знает, что она всё равно слышит. Она всегда всё слышит.  
Но она не оборачивается. Её плечи по-прежнему поникнуты, пальцы сжимают пряди светлых волос, слипшихся от крови. Девочка на её руках — а это девочка, в той же степени, что и Чёрная Вдова, они уснули детьми и проснулись женщинами, но ребёнок есть ребёнок, и её тело совсем молодо, а алые щёки сохраняют детскую пухлость — безучастно смотрит застывшими синими глазами в серое небо, приоткрыв рот.  
Клинт подходит ближе. Его стрела нацелена прямо ей в сердце.  
И тогда она поворачивается. Смотрит на него ясными зелёными глазами. Ему хочется увидеть в них тьму, понять, что эта девочка значила для неё. Он не видит ничего. Её глаза как витражное стекло в окнах собора, через которое свободно, не встречая никаких преград, льётся свет.  
— Ещё не время, — говорит она.  
— Ещё не время, — соглашается он и опускает лук.

 

Она приводит его на заброшенный склад в центре Санкт-Петербурга — Ленинграда — Сталинграда (их названия похожи на нервный стук сердца) — и принимается за работу.  
Клинт должен признать, что Чёрная Вдова хорошо знает своё дело.  
Он без раздумий спускает тетиву, хотя она уже успела обернуться, чтобы отразить угрозу. Кровь косой линией брызгает на её ботинки. Она смотрит на него, приподняв бровь.  
— Не беспокойся, милая, — говорит он, — я возьму их на себя.  
И она действительно не беспокоится.  
Он понимает, что их соперники принадлежат к недобитой коммунистической группировке по раскрашенным алым униформам. Чересчур пафосно, по мнению Клинта — а учитывая, что сам он предпочитал фиолетовый костюм, это кое о чём говорит. Ему интересно, повлиял ли как-то цвет волос девочки, которой была когда-то Чёрная Вдова, на то, что выбрали именно её.  
Она медленно склоняется над последним оставшимся в живых, на пиджаке которого ярко блестят металлические звёзды. Он не узнаёт Чёрную Вдову, как полагалось бы создателю. Но его дедушка, возможно, нашептывал ему в детстве страшные стишки с её именем — _Джек сгинул, а Джилл вернулась в сто крат сильнее*._  
Первый порез, совсем слабый, только до крови — и он уже умоляет о пощаде. Молит о помощи Клинта, заметив эмблему Щ.И.Т.а у него на плече.  
Клинт думает о мёртвых девочках на снегу, о пропитанных кровью светлых кудряшках, и лишь нервно постукивает пальцем по древку лука.  
Чёрная Вдова давит на его шею до скрипа напрягшихся от неожиданной тяжести костей. Её нож входит в тело неспешно, и так же медленно вытекает кровь, пока она методично перепиливает кости, мускулы и хрящи.  
Чёрная Вдова может убить тебя быстро. Так быстро, что ты даже не поймёшь, что случилось. А ещё она может убивать тебя не торопясь, чтобы каждая секунда растянулась на целую вечность.  
Если вы её встретите - молитесь, чтобы всё произошло быстро.

 

Закончив, она встаёт на колени посреди устроенного ею хаоса. Кровь стекает по её шее и спине, собирается в лужицы под коленями. Она не упивается этим, просто принимает как нечто должное. Вряд ли Чёрной Вдове можно сочувствовать, но кое-чем в ней определённо можно восхититься.  
Она замирает, и Клинт прицеливается туда, где бьётся её сердце, сердце безупречной живой машины, созданной людьми.  
— Давай же, — говорит она.  
Клинт вздыхает, чувствуя, как мир вокруг него сузился до острия стрелы.  
Он принял решение.

 

За пять часов до их вылета в Америку Черная Вдова приходит к нему в небольшой лондонский отель. Она остаётся, и он позволяет ей это. Чёрт побери, они ведь оба думали об этом. И ещё они крепко связаны друг с другом, пусть и весьма странным, извращённым образом — с тех пор, как наградили друг друга шрамами от своих ножей.  
Времена меняются; между их странами давно успел пролечь мост. Мост, выложенный телами мёртвых девочек.  
Она — женщина, которая любит контроль, и ей нравится контролировать ситуацию. Но не всегда. Когда он подминает её под себя, она не возражает — лишь смотрит на него прищуренными глазами. Но назвать это кошачьей игривостью было бы ошибкой — хотя она наверняка сможет изобразить её, если ей это будет нужно. Клинту на ум приходит образ гибкой, готовой к прыжку пантеры. Он чувствует твёрдость мускулов на её бёдрах, на её животе. Он запускает зубы в её шею, вбиваясь в неё, и она оставляет на его боках длинные алые следы от ногтей.  
Позже она откатывается от него и, свернувшись в клубок, плачет. Клинт не принимает это на свой счёт — вряд ли это из-за него, или того факта, что он здесь. Она могла уйти, если бы хотелось побыть в одиночестве, но она позволила ему остаться рядом в момент такой открытости. И он, пожалуй, чувствует нечто вроде небольшой гордости. Он не знает, почему она плачет — из-за мёртвой девочки, из-за себя, из-за того, что она однажды проснулась в перевёрнутом с ног на голову мире, к которому пришлось приспосабливаться — но он чувствует себя немного польщённым.  
И эти слёзы. Эта открытость. Всё это искренне, по-настоящему, но он знает, что будь у неё необходимость, она легко использовала бы это как оружие против него. Она несёт смерть, но когда ей нужно, может побыть и простым человеком.  
Нельзя не восхититься этим.  
— Наталия Альяновна Романова, — неожиданно спокойно говорит она. — Так меня зовут.  
Легкомысленность или серьёзность? Он быстро делает выбор.  
— И я ещё думал, что Чёрная Вдова — длинная кличка.  
— Наташа Романофф, — добавляет она.  
Клинт поворачивается, смотрит на её спину.  
— Тебе идёт, — и представляется сам: — Клинт Бартон.  
Она пожимает плечами.  
— Я знаю.  
Он лишь улыбается.

 

Наташа Романофф облачается в униформу так, словно всю жизнь носила исключительно чёрную кожу. Это часть её природного очарования — лёгкость, с которой она вписывается в любую обстановку. И с которой может её покинуть, если захочет.  
Чёрная Вдова.  
Фьюри наблюдает за ней, прищурив здоровый глаз. Кожа вокруг повязки морщится и затем разглаживается. Он смотрит на Клинта.  
— Значит, ты ручаешься за неё?  
Она прокатывается колесом по мату и, обвив ногами шею ближайшего оперативника, укладывает его на землю лицом вниз. С улыбкой. Коулсон одобрительно присвистывает.  
Клинт кивает.  
— Ручаюсь, сэр.

**Author's Note:**

> *Джек и Джилл — персонажи традиционной детской прибаутки, популярной в Англии и Америке и имеющей множество вариаций.


End file.
